Ren Fuji (Canon)/Chiraq004
|-|Base= |-|Ein Faust Overture= |-|Ein Faust Finale= |-|Atziluth= |-|Tenma Yato= |-|1= |-|2= 'Summary' Ren Fuji is the titular protagonist of the visual novel " Dies Irae ". 'He was just an average high school kid living a normal life with his childhood friends, Kasumi and Shirou. This was until he met some odd-looking individuals in old German Army uniforms. From then on his world was turned upside down. He now had a mission. to stop the Day of Judgement, Dies Irae, and return to his normal life. 'Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | '''At least '''5-B, '''likely '''Low 2-C | 1-A Name: '''Ren Fuji, Tenma Yato '''Origin: '''Dies Irae: Amantes Amentes '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17, is beyond the concept of time as a Hadou God Classification: Holy Relic user, Mercurius's Ahernnebe, Hadou God, God of the Eternal Moment Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration ( Low Godly, Mid-Godly, True-Godly. Only possesses a body for physical interaction, can regenerate his entire body from just his soul. Ren regenerated from Machina's fist . Machina can erase the mind, body, soul, concept, and story of anyone from all points in history), Abstract Existence ( Type 2, Ren is Mercurius who is the walking embodiment of foreknowledge ) Statistics Amplification ( Ren can multiplicatively increase his speed , Ren can draw from the Throne ) Electricity Manipulation with Beatrice's Briah ( Beatrice's entire being turns into lightning when her Briah is activated ) Self-Sustenance ( Type 1, 2. Anyone with an Ahnenerbe can survive without oxygen and breath poisonous gas), Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction ( Any user of the Die Ewigkit formula can consume souls , Ahnenerbe can nullify all defense and slay spirits with no physical body ), Immortality ( Type 1,3,10. Ren will survive even if everything is destroyed due to Mercurius dying) Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation ( Hemegony Briah affect the laws of the world around them, Briah can create a parallel world based on the person's desire, warping the rules to match what they want to accomplish, Ren can make time his own, extending it to infinity, Ren can create a dimension of slowed time, it can even work on people who previously resisted his time stop. This includes Schreiber who transcends the concept of speed. A being who reaches Emanation can rewrite the laws of the cosmos. A being who reaches Atziluth paints over the rules of the old world, reigning over all the laws of the new world,Ren stopped time throughout the multiverse, His time stop also affected the Throne which lacks the concept of time ), Curse Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation ( Ahnenerbe contain concepts that curse upon contact, Ahnenerbe consume concepts, Can interact with Mercurius, who is the embodiment of foreknowledge. Can interact with Schrieber who is the very manifestation of the concept of the fastest) Death Manipulation ( Ein Faust Scherzo denies the concept of death, Ren's guillotine delivers instant death similar to Machina's fist which contains the concept of death), Immortality Negation ( All types, Ren can Marie's wield Marie's curse. Ren can permanently kill Reinhard's Eihnjar, who have no concept of death, and will continue to exist as long as Reinhard does. Ren can permanently kill members of Reinhard's Legion who all transcend death. Marie can permanently kill Mercurius, Ren can permanently kill Hadou Gods), Regeneration Negation ( True-Godly ), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses ( Any user of the Die Ewgkit formula can see the color of one's soul, Ren can sense someone's heartbeat and mental state ), Existence Erasure ( Ein Faust Scherzo denies one's existence), Reality Warping ( Briah can warp reality), Summoning ( Ren can summon a legion of souls ), Danmaku ( Can attack from all directions ), Acausality ( Type 1 ), Large Size ( Type 11, Ren is a walking "cosmos" ), Mind Manipulation, ( Shirou, when he is in Ren's legion, can drive gods mad with his bullets and commit suicide) Causality Manipulation ( Ein Faust Finale denies the concept of change, Shirou's guns launch the casuallity of destruction ), Beyond-Dimensional Existence ( Type 2), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Durability Negation ( Can block Ahnenerbe, which contain concepts that curse upon contact, slay spiritual bodies and nullify all defense ), Mind Manipulation ( Ren withstood Reinhard's gaze and presence. Reinhard's regal gaze surpasses creation itself. Creation contains universes infinite universes ), Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Erasure ( Ren tanked Machina's fist, which erases the concept and story of everyone it hits. Ren transcends his role in Mercurius's script, Mercurius can tinker and rewrite the script, Can block Ahnenerbe, which consume concepts, Ren can deflect the Holy Lance which contains all the properties of Machina, Schreiber, Eleonore), Poison Manipulation (Ren resisted Tubal Cain's Briah ), Law Manipulation ( Emanations can cancel out other Emanations) 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Mountain Level '( Can fight Tubal Cain who can split mountains ) | At least 'Planet Level '''likely '''Universal+ '( Ren killed Machina who one shotted Methuselah's jaws of darkness. Ren can beat LDO commanders 1v1. A single night is as large as half of the Earth. Methuselah's jaws of darkness contain 100 nights. Machina can destroy the jaws of Darkness. Machina can kill Methuselah who is made of infinite nights . Briahs can create parallel worlds ) | 'Outerversal '( Ren can shake the Throne, Ren can erase the Throne. Ren is equal to Mercurius who destroyed the throne in his fight with Reinhard. The Throne governs all concepts ) '''Speed: FTL '( Ren in Ein Faust Overture sees lightning as frozen which is this fast ) | '''Massively FTL+ '( Ren gets three thousand times faster then got a thousand times faster ) | 'Irrelevant '( Ren is faster than anyone Reinhard knows which includes Schreiber who transcends the concept of speed ) 'Lifting Strength: Infinite '( Again can hold the Lance, comparable to Reinhard who can lift infinite mass ) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Class '| 'Universal+ '| '''Outerversal Durability: Mountain Level '''| '''Universal+ | Outerversal Stamina: Limitless '( Maintained his law for over 8,000 years) 'Range: Universal+ '| '''Outerversal ' '''Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic Intelligence: Supergenius via his connection to the Throne '''Weaknesses: '''Can only maintain his Briah for a few hours | None Notable '''Key: '''Ein Faust Overture | Ein Faust Finale | Hadou God Category:Chiraq004 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1